


One Quiet Day in June

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: This was my answer to a Father's Day challenge, many, many years ago!





	One Quiet Day in June

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Donna stood on Josh's doorstep having just come out of the mist of the June morning. It was early but she could hear the sounds of the stereo through the door. The smooth sound of Norah Jones drifted out to the hallway. The CD was one of her favorites, she listened to it often. So did Josh; it was one of his favorite CDs to play when he brooded. At just after 7 in the morning it's a little too early to brood. Josh's choice of music for that particular morning wasn't surprising. This was why Donna was standing at his doorstep early on Sunday morning. 

It wasn't just any Sunday morning; it was Father's Day. 

With the horrible events that seem to always cloud the month of May behind them Josh and Donna had spent the last two weeks in a whirlwind of activity. The President regained power with a quick scribble of his pen after Zoey was returned safely 48 hours after she was taken. In those two days Glen Walken had only managed to find his way around the West Wing and not much else, much to everyone's relief. The first family spent a few days in New Hampshire while the rest of the White House hurried to push some bills through Congress before the summer break. Josh hadn't even realized that the holiday was upon them until someone made a big deal about it being Toby's first Father's Day. 

Then as the significance of the holiday sunk in Josh sunk into the dark and brooding mood for which he was famous. This was why Donna got up before the sun, stopped at the bakery and Starbuck’s and was poised to ring the bell. 

She pushed the buzzer once and Josh answered right away as if he had been standing there waiting for her. He had a feeling she would stop by sometime but hadn't expected her to be quite so early. As a result he answered the door wearing his favorite oversized blue pajamas and socks. With some gentle teasing about his attire Donna handed him a cup of coffee before depositing the coffee cake on the counter and slipping off her jacket. 

After some gentle assurances that he was fine Donna dropped the subject of his mental health and served breakfast. They lingered over the Sunday paper and coffee before she hustled him into the shower so they could go out and do something. The last thing Donna wanted to give him was time to brood. Josh lingered in the shower, something he only did when he was stiff and sore so without as much as a second thought Donna knocked once on the bathroom door and went in to sit on the counter. She had the crossword puzzle with her and she yelled out the clues to Josh as he washed his hair. They were about a third of the way through the puzzle when the hot water was on the verge of running out. Josh held out his hand for the towel and pushed the shower curtain back a minute later. He shaved while Donna wandered around his apartment picking things up. Josh had a tendency to leave things wherever they fell. And as a result his floor usually bore some resemblance to a minefield by the weekend. 

As he was finishing up getting dressed the phone rang. He yelled for Donna to pick it up and ten minutes later walked into the living room to catch Donna's side of the conversation. It was obviously his mom on the other end and that brought a smile to his face. He motioned for Donna not to rush off the phone. He knew they had probably started the phone call with a conversation about his health, physical and otherwise. Knowing he had two people looking out for him was comforting as he knew he didn't always recognize when he was heading for trouble. 

Donna worked on the puzzle while he talked to his mom. She told him tales from her retirement village and he shared what was going on at work. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that his mother steered the conversation towards the real reason she called. They reminisced about Josh's dad for a while. His mom reminded him how proud his father would be and how much he would have liked Donna. His mother never passed up a chance to nudge him into taking the next step in his relationship with Donna. An idea that both excited and terrified him. When he finally hung up the phone Donna was right there with a hug and the box of tissues. But she didn't let him wallow very long. 

It was a beautiful spring day, warm enough to leave the jackets behind but cool enough to walk around and not sweat to death. They headed for the Mall, stopping to visit Abraham Lincoln along the way. They were heading for the Washington Monument when they saw a couple ahead of them, pushing a double stroller. Even without the stroller it would be hard to mistake the couple, a balding man and a striking, redheaded woman. Josh called to Toby and they stopped to wait for Josh and Donna to catch up to them. They made a fuss over the twins who were asleep in the stroller. The four chatted about nothing in particular as they continued on to the monument. 

Molly woke first, a loud demanding cry that conveyed her hunger. Andi picked her up and moved to sit on the bench to feed her. Donna sat next to her watching in awe as the infant went from screaming to content in 2 seconds flat. Toby and Josh walked to the other side of the monument to show Huck the view of the Capitol. Josh tried to look at the baby with just a passing interest when Toby picked his son up up but something tugged at Josh's heart. Toby noticed it but didn't say anything. Instead he just kissed his son and handed him to Josh. Holding an infant was not something Josh was particularly well versed in but he turned out to be a natural. Huck took to him instantly, snuggling against Josh's neck, gurgling happily. Josh pointed out the sights to Huck, the Capitol building, The White House, the Lincoln Memorial, the Smithsonian Castle and the Jefferson Memorial. Toby motioned that he was going to check on Andi and Molly. Josh was terrified for all of a few seconds. Then he realized Huck was just as content as he was. Walking back and forth weaving in and out of the flag poles that circled the monument Josh kept up a running commentary to the baby who seemed enthralled by the sound of his voice. 

Having kids of his own wasn't something Josh spent a lot of time pondering. In the back of his mind he always assumed he would have them. But once in a while late at night, especially after a nightmare, he would think about having a family of his own. The child he saw in his mind's eye always had big blue eyes and a head full of blond curls. The thought was comforting and usually helped him to settle back down. 

After they had completed a lap around the Washington Monument Toby caught up to him. Josh waved him off as he offered to take Huck from him. They settled down on a bench. They talked about a few things coming up at work and about the President's lecture on the history of Father's Day. The conversation turned serious and five minutes later, with tears threatening at the corners of his eyes, Josh found himself agreeing to be Huck's godfather. 

Huck was oblivious to the meaning of the conversation and was starting to convey his growing hunger. Josh and Toby walked back to Andi and Donna, trading Huck for Molly. Deciding it was lunchtime all around and that finding a nice place to eat on Father's Day that could accompany the four adults and a double stroller was out of the question, Josh and Toby put Molly in the stroller and they headed for the nearest hot dog stand. 

An hour later Josh kissed his godson goodbye and he and Donna continued on their walk. Josh told her of Toby's unexpected offer. He was genuinely touched by the honor. His brooding had given way to a more reflective mood, one that Donna was glad to see. He was still quiet as they walked along but there was a renewed swagger in his step and a smile on his face. With his hand on the small of Donna's back they headed back to his place. 

Letting Josh lead the way for the rest of the day Donna hung back and didn't push him to talk. They watched a movie and made plans for dinner. Josh wanted to order pizza but Donna managed to talk him into going out to a little restaurant around the corner from his place. It was one of their favorite places and the owner always took time to come out and chat while they waited for their food. Josh had a couple of beers causing him to slide back into brooding by the time they got back to his apartment. 

Donna sat on the couch and watched him pace back and forth in front of the window. He was starting to rub his back and limp a little. She managed to convince him to sit down and let her get him some Advil and rub his back for him. They talked about the twins and Toby's almost seamless transition into fatherhood. They talked of parenthood in the vaguest of terms, careful to avoid the dreams that kept them going during dark nights. Donna shared memories of her father and grandfather in the hope of getting Josh to open up a little and talk about his own dad. 

Josh eventually did start to talk and once he did he found it hard to stop. At first he told stories of his early childhood, of Joanie and their brief time together. He moved onto stories of spending time with his dad at his law office, of his decision to go to law school and of the terrible day they found out Noah had cancer. For the first time ever he told Donna in detail the events surrounding the funeral and burial of his beloved father. He recalled their last Father's Day together and their last phone conversation. He told of the sadness he felt at the fact that Donna never got a chance to really know his Dad. The two had meant for one brief afternoon when the campaign had made a stop in Connecticut. Josh and Donna had had lunch with his parents and Noah noticed instantly the gleam in his son's eye whenever Donna spoke. He saw the connection between the two of them long before anyone else. 

Two hours had passed in the blink of an eye. Josh's voice was ragged from talking so Donna made tea while he went to get changed. She found him sitting on his bed ten minutes later. The room was dark, lit only by the streetlight outside the window. Josh was holding a picture of his father in his hand. She watched silently from the doorway as Josh made no effort to hide the tears that fell from his eyes and landed on the glass of the frame. Donna gave a small cough to alert him to her presence and came in with a mug of tea. In the shadows she saw a grateful smile cross his face as he reached for the tea. He took a few sips to sooth his throat as Donna put the picture back in its place on his nightstand. Propping the pillows up against the headboard she kicked off her shoes and crawled to the head of the bed. She opened her arms in a wordless invitation. Josh swallowed some more tea and put the mug down before accepting her offer and curling up in her arms. 

At the first choking sob she tightened her hold on him, whispering into his hair and kissing his forehead. He relaxed in her embrace, letting her fuss over him without hesitation. There was no place in the world he felt safer than in Donna's arms. He drifted off with his head on her chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. When she heard his breathing even out and his gentle snoring start Donna carefully slid out from underneath him and tucked him in. She kissed him softly, letting her lips linger longer than she would had he been awake. She cleaned up the couple of dishes in the sink and wandered around Josh’s living room for a few minutes. She glanced at the pictures on the shelf. She picked up her favorite one and ran her finger over it. It was a photo of Josh and his Dad. Josh couldn't have been more than 6 years old; they were at the beach and Josh was covered in sand, a Mets hat on his head and a big smile on his face. He and Noah had matching dimpled grins and big brown eyes. The photo was also one of Josh's favorites. He kept a copy in his backpack, along with a picture of Joanie. She carefully set the photo on the bookshelf and grabbed her things. 

Donna checked on Josh one last time, fussing with the blanket and brushing back his hair. He moved a little in his sleep smiling from the image he saw in his dreams. 

It was the image of a family, the family of his future. 

He saw himself, his beautiful blond wife and their adorable curly headed son. He had his arm wrapped around his wife's swollen belly, their son pressed up against his mother, whispering to his unborn sibling. It was a familiar dream, one that would stay with him through out the next day. He replayed it in his mind as he watched Donna work just outside his office. 

Late in the afternoon as his stamina was waning and the figures he was trying to decipher swam before his eyes he looked up to see a rather frazzled looking Toby in front of him holding a fussy Huck, a bottle and a pleading look on his face. Without a second though Josh took the baby and the bottle and sent Toby to his meeting on the Hill. Twenty minutes later, after having tracked down some files at the OEOB Donna returned to the West Wing and went to see Josh. The sight before her as she opened his office door brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye. Her slightly arrogant, political pit-bull of a boss was sitting with his feet on his desk and a sleepy Huck tucked into the crook of his left arm while he held the file he was reading in his right hand. Although a burp cloth was tossed over his shoulder, a spot of baby drool was already spreading out over the chest pocket of his dress shirt. 

He looked up to find Donna watching them. Smiling shyly he motioned for her to come in the room to share the wonder that was safely tucked in his arms. 

THE END

  



End file.
